


【索香】见鬼·番外

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee
Summary: 懒得看正篇的话那我简述一下设定，大概就是一个灵异体质者x怕鬼怂包的故事，灵异体质可以靠皮肤接触传染给他人五分钟左右，只要一摸绿藻头就会见鬼，差不多就是这样的设定吧。一直想写一个从身体到心灵狠狠虐待厨子的充满爱意（？）的故事，请谨慎食用。





	1. Chapter 1

“如果我说触碰到我远不止是会让你看到那些可怕的东西呢？你难道想一直一直因为我受这种伤吗？” 

“少在那瞧不起人了，老子会被这点小困难吓到吗？”

==================================

护士用工作牌扫过门边的电子识别装置，随着电机转动的轰隆声和金属摩擦的刺耳锐响，病房的电动铁门缓缓打开。

医生先一步走进房间，站在病床边翻开手上的病历夹，边动笔进行着今日病情记录，边低着头说道：“他还没有完全恢复，最近这一个月，他的认知功能障碍和情感障碍症状正在逐步减轻，直到一周前，他已经可以与人进行正常的对话交流了，所以我们才会通知你过来。”

翻过一页纸张，医生抬起头来看着身旁的病患监护人，继续说道：“我必须提醒你，他偶尔还是会出现幻视幻听的发病症状，按他的话说，他大脑里那个声音，至今仍在命令他去做一些伤害他人的事。虽然他现在可以靠自主意志去违抗大脑中的指令，但是，这也是我要提醒你的最重要的一点，跟刚入院时一样，他依然非常焦躁、易怒，必须靠服用药物来维持情绪的稳定，一旦断药，就会产生无法自控的暴力倾向，所以，站在主治医生的立场上，我不建议你这么做。”

“我明白，我已经想好了。”山治站在房门口，没有走进去，视线始终紧随着护士忙碌的身影，不敢正视那个坐在病床上的人。她换完点滴袋后正准备给病人测量体温，拿着电子体温计的手刚一靠近病人的前额，病人的身体就动作迟缓的向后躲开，并且目光凶狠的瞪视着她。

这间病房里的病人有着严重的肢体接触恐惧症，杜绝一切皮肤接触是治疗工作中必须遵守的规则。在谨守规则顺利测量完体温，并向医生汇报了读数之后，护士转身走到窗边拉开了窗帘，墙角细小的灰尘被掀起的风卷向半空中，粉尘在照射进病房的阳光中飞旋飘荡。

坐在床边的病人感受到阳光的逼近，眯起双眼，用皮带锁住的拘束服让他无法自由活动，他只能扭开头把脸转向另一个没有阳光侵袭的方向，正好迎上山治的目光，那双眼睛里的疏离和陌生，让山治感到一阵刺痛。

此时医生正好记录完病志，察觉到山治的反应后，出于安慰的对他说：“他一个半小时前刚服用过利培酮和镇静剂，思维困难可能会加剧认知功能障碍的症状，所以他现在认不出你是谁也很正常，不用太担心。”

山治点了点头，视线落在病人贴着纱布的额头上，方形的白色纱布中央渗透出消毒药水混合着新鲜血迹的颜色，与上次来看望时相比，他嘴角上的撞伤已经结痂愈合了。每次来他身上都会增添新的伤痕，暴力型精神分裂症往往伴随着强烈的他人伤害和自我伤害冲动，虽然院方不断解释说他的病情已经在逐渐好转，这些伤口却让山治实在是乐观不起来。

从索隆病发开始，时间已经过去了整整一年。山治觉得自己不能把他永远丢在这里，让他靠服用药物和被限制自由来度过余生，倚靠现代医学手段都无法解决的问题，山治其实内心深知问题的症结在哪里，他想，是时候尝试一下他自己的办法了。

处理完一系列复杂的申请书和出院手续，山治来医院接人的那天，天空中下起了一点小雨。

他撑着伞站在住院部大楼前，手里拎着一包医生刚开出来的抗精神疾病药物，被风吹斜的雨丝打湿了他的裤管，即便这样，他也没有踏进这栋大楼一步。索隆被护士引下电梯，一路送到大门前，比起每次家属拜访时提前一小时服用镇静剂稳定情绪，他现在的精神状态看上去好了许多，主动接过山治手里的伞和牛皮纸袋，自然的就像他们当初刚在一起时那样。

“你骑车来了吗？”索隆把手里的伞倾斜向山治的方向，仔细看的话，他的嘴角甚至还噙着一丝笑意，只不过他眼中的疏离感，仍让山治觉得自己正在面对一个陌生人。

山治后退一步，从伞沿边飘进的雨水洒向他的肩膀，他装作在衣兜里摸烟，低头逃开了索隆的视线，借此来掩饰自己的慌张：“没有，今天打车吧。”

索隆抓住山治的胳膊，把他拉向自己，脸越靠越近，作势就要吻他。以前在公共场合他是绝对不会这么做的，他现在就好像要故意给山治制造难题一样，随心所欲的去做这些会造成糟糕后果的行为。

果然，他还是没有好转。

山治一把将索隆推开，转身走进雨里。索隆看着他的背影，无所谓的笑了笑，随手把雨伞丢在地上，跟着他走了过去。

“为什么不敢看我？”索隆保持着一米的距离跟在山治身后，提高音量问他。

山治假装没有听见，两只手插在裤兜里，迈开步子走得飞快。越下越大的雨浇灭了他刚刚点燃的烟头，他就那么叼着湿淋淋萎靡的香烟，把那当成他仅剩的安慰。

“我们已经一年多没有好好相处过了，你不想我吗？”问话始终没有获得回应，索隆把手里的牛皮纸袋平举起来，轻轻一抛，被浇湿的纸袋摔落在地上撕裂散开，各色药瓶滚了一地。

山治听到声音后步伐一僵，回过头来看到满地狼藉，连忙蹲下身去把药瓶一只一只捡起来拢进怀里，像是去抓起最后的救命稻草。索隆低头看着他狼狈慌张的模样，笑意更深，伸出手去捏他的下巴，他向后躲了一下，却没能躲开，有力的五指紧紧扣住他的下颌，用力向上一提，强迫他抬起头来。

扑面飘下的雨珠迷湿了山治的眼睛，由皮肤接触处蔓延开的刺骨寒意，他早已熟知无比。灵异体质传染的效应开始发作，他看到索隆的右半张脸正在经历火焰烧灼，从皮到肉一点点化为灰烬，那些灰烬随着一阵风飘散进雨里，原本血肉覆盖着的地方，此时只剩下白森森的骷髅头骨。

这画面让山治毛骨悚然，恐惧到忘了呼吸，整片后背都发麻得近乎失去知觉。雨水滴上眼球，他眨了一下眼，眼前所见的画面转瞬恢复如常，索隆笑着看他，脸上除了几道新旧不一的伤痕外，与普通人无异。但是山治知道，眼前的这具躯体里，正潜伏着一只不怀好意的恶灵。

用力将索隆的胳膊推开，山治抱着药瓶站起来，转身继续向前走。

“你看见什么了？”索隆似乎已经懒得再跟他玩追逐的游戏，站在原地没有动。

山治走过一段距离后才终于停下脚步，因为他实在没办法丢下那个人不管。咬了咬牙做完了心理斗争，他转回身去，视线却只敢落在索隆的鞋尖上，避重就轻的回答道：“什么也没看见，这周围很干净，什么都没有。”

接着，他看到那双脚改变了方向，朝着机动车道走了过去，步速均匀，不带丝毫迟疑。他猛地抬起头来，在索隆脸上看到了轻松无比的表情，好像只是闲庭信步的走在安全地带，由后方飞驰而至的车辆发出刺耳的鸣笛声和刹车声，车胎在湿透的柏油路面上打着滑擦出几道弧线，堪堪避过了索隆的身体。

在下一辆车驶近之前，山治丢掉怀抱中的药瓶，狂奔向车道抓住索隆的胳膊把他拽了回来。他们一起扑跌在人行道上，山治支撑身体的双手和膝盖被水泥地蹭破了皮，鲜血顿时从掌根的擦伤处流淌出来，很快又被雨水冲了个干净。

“你他妈的想干什么？”山治用受伤的手攥住索隆的衣领，直视着他的眼睛大吼道。灵体不会再度死亡，这具身体被撞烂了，里面的恶灵又可以无损伤的继续侵占下一具傀儡，可索隆的身体只有一个，山治不想让他受到任何伤害。

“我只是想让你看着我。”像一击重拳打在海绵垫上，山治的愤怒并没有起到任何的震慑效果，索隆轻轻抚上他的脸颊，眼神中流露着溺死人的温柔。指尖上冰凉的触感是那么的熟悉，每次被这双手触碰时，都像有细小的电流在击打他的身体，他曾经有多眷恋这双手，到现在他还记得。

“闭嘴！别再装成他的样子，你根本就不是他！”山治大吼时用力得近乎竭斯底里，面对无法驱散无法杀死的来自另一个世界的灵体，他毫无办法。这只恶灵没有道德感，没有理性，邪恶又随心所欲，从占据了索隆身体的那一天起，就想法设法的折磨他。无力感牢牢抓住了他的心脏，一想到那个总以笨拙的方式表达着温柔的家伙可能再也回不来了，他就感到深深的绝望。

“怎么会不是呢？”索隆举起右手，屈起食指，用指节敲了敲自己的太阳穴，露出了一个让山治错愕的充满邪念的笑容。“现在这里面，有完整的记忆，也有完整的感情。你肯定想象不到，每次看到你，我有多想要你。”


	2. Chapter 2

“闭嘴...”山治的双手垂了下去，低头闪避开那副曾让他脸红心跳的表情：“要怎么样你才会把他还给我？”

“你在说什么？厨子，我就在这里。”索隆握住山治的手捧到嘴边，亲吻着擦伤处，细致的吸吮掉伤口边缘的血沫和灰尘，这些他以前从不会做的行为，现在丝毫打动不了山治的心。

山治把手抽回来在外套上擦了擦，从地上散落的药瓶里挑捡出几只塞进兜里，站起来俯视着索隆的脸，刻意忽视掉他伸过来的那只手，说：“那我换个说法，你里面那个随便侵占别人东西的家伙，要怎样才肯离开？”

见山治没有拉他起来的意思，索隆自讨没趣的收回手，自己站了起来，看似思考了一下，然后认真的回答道：“它说，要看你的表现。”

得到一个没有实际意义的答案，山治转过身不再看他，抬起手臂拦下出租车，拉开车门，对他说：“好，那你先跟我回去。”

交往的第二年，索隆就退租了原来的公寓，跟山治搬到了一起。由于灵异体质造成的不便，他们在房子中分隔出两个区块，厨房、客厅、卧室、阳台，全部用胶带标记成左右两个空间，避免同居生活中意外的肢体接触。久而久之，他们习惯了坐在沙发的两头一起看电视，站在阳台的两头一起赏夜景，坐在餐桌的两头一起吃早餐，睡在双人床的两边，用堆叠起来的枕头隔在中间。直到索隆离开，山治依然保持着这个习惯，现在，不属于他的那一边被他罩上了防尘布，精心保护了起来，只为等待领地的主人回来。

而现在，领地的主人重新踏进家门，左右看了看，选择了罩有防尘布那一侧的沙发，掀开布罩坐了上去。

山治关上门并且反锁后，打开客厅的灯，从鞋柜上拿起早已准备好的一杯水对着索隆劈头盖脸泼上去。

灯光亮起后，房间四围墙壁和地板上用动物血和油漆涂抹出的图案显露了出来，那些大量借阅国内外图书搜集来的驱魔图案，被山治一股脑的全部画在了这栋房子里。

索隆抹了一把脸上的水，低头看了一眼自己被弄湿的衣服，又环顾四周打量着那些稀奇古怪的驱魔图案，抬起右手在头顶正上方的图案上摸了一下，食指沾上点红色颜料凑到鼻子前嗅了嗅，笑出了声:“这是什么？山羊血？还有刚才那个，该不会是圣水吧？”

山治没有答话，把准备好的一切跟驱邪沾边的物品全部抛掷在索隆身上，然而那些东西全部原样出手原样落下，始终没有任何效果。索隆被他砸得烦了，从沙发上站起来走近他身边，正要伸手抓他，被他突然发难的一脚踹了出去。

倒飞出去的身体撞上矮柜，台灯和摆饰倾倒一地摔得破烂稀碎，索隆跌跪在地上，两手撑住地板咳嗽了几声，笑意反而比刚才更浓。他扶着矮柜爬起来，两步走到壁柜前，将摆放在刀架上的武士刀取了下来。

“别碰那个！”

原本以为总有一两样驱魔方法能够产生作用，结果准备的所有东西都不奏效，山治几乎已经走入了绝境，不知道自己下一步该做些什么。做出这个决定时他本来就是头脑发热，打算硬碰硬，现在走投无路的他已经慌了，看到那个人拿起了那把曾视若珍宝的武士刀，便不顾一切的冲了上去想要把它夺下来，高抬的腿蓄足了力气横扫向索隆的肩颈。

索隆双手竖握刀鞘，将这一踢硬挡了下来，踢击的冲击力震得他虎口一阵麻痛，在山治撤腿收势时，他将长刀拔了出来，使用的是标准的握刀姿势，这姿势山治再熟悉不过。

一样的容貌一样的声音，一样的握刀姿势，眼前的人与记忆中的那个身影重叠，却又分隔成不可融合的两个人影，山治不断强迫自己将他们区分开来。

“把刀放下！那不是你该碰的东西。”

“为什么？这本来就是我的。”持刀手势略一停顿，索隆将长刀调转方向，指向了自己，开过刃的锋利刀尖抵住咽喉，再往里切割一寸，便是命脉。

拿自己的性命作为威胁，脑袋里的那个声音告诉索隆，再也没有比这更划算的事了。只要轻轻一划，对面那个家伙就要承受无尽的痛苦，所以他会乖乖听话，像条狗一样唯命是从。果然，他在看到这把刀调转方向后，眼睛里那股桀骜不驯的火光熄灭了，原地跪了下去。

脑袋里的那个声音，从来都不会对他撒谎。

索隆举着刀走到山治面前，抬脚踩上他撑在膝盖上的手:“你把我送走了一年，现在就以这样的礼数欢迎我回来？”

山治咬紧牙关，低头盯着那只踩在自己手上的靴子，牙齿间努力挤出几个字:“对不起，是我招待不周。”

索隆倒退回沙发边坐好，张开手臂搭住靠背，刀刃松懈的架在肩膀上，对山治勾了勾手指，简短的命令道:“过来。”

山治迟疑片刻，正要起身，索隆接着补充道:“我没让你起来，爬过来。”

双手用力抓紧膝盖，指甲用力得几乎要陷进肉里，山治用尽了浑身的力气，才逼迫自己将手放在地板上，爬向索隆身边。

看到这个画面，是不是很愉快？脑袋里的声音问道。

索隆捏住山治的下巴让他把脸抬起来，这张因强烈的羞耻和愤怒憋得通红的脸，似乎比记忆中的任何时刻都要好看，那些在床上染满情欲的，或者因接吻而害羞的脸，没有任何一个能比得上现在这个。

这张脸成功激起了索隆的性欲，在他的记忆里，他对这个人拥有过爱情，拥有过疼惜，可现在，他能顺利复刻的感情就只有性冲动而已。他抓住山治的头发，把那张引发他冲动的脸按向自己的裆部，让嘴巴和鼻子紧紧贴在上面，封堵住所有的呼吸。

在抗拒的挣扎之下，山治的口鼻磨蹭到那个部位，激起的快感让索隆一阵舒畅。他牢牢攥住那些金发，毫不怜惜的揪扯它们，记忆中他曾经很爱这些柔软的发丝，但他现在完全搞不懂自己当初为什么会有那种可笑的想法。

这样是不是比以前那种柔和的方式爽多了？脑袋里的那个声音问他。

没错，确实如此。

索隆松开手，山治向后跌坐下去，渴求着氧气大口喘息。他看着索隆的脸，希望从上面找出哪怕一丝一毫的熟悉感，然而他看到的却始终是一个陌生人，有时眨一眨眼，那半张右脸就会血肉消融的露出白骨来，提醒他此刻正在面对着什么样的怪物。

索隆拉开自己的裤子拉链，捏住山治的下巴，下达的依然是简短的命令:“舔它。”

山治倔强的仰着脸，垂下视线瞧着敞开的拉链间露出的部位，勃起的形状正从内裤布料下精神抖擞的顶出。

他不是没有做过这样的事，他和索隆热恋的最初几年里，白天和夜晚的生活都同样和谐，在床上他们尽情享受着彼此的身体，该做的已经全部都做过了。可是现在，他面对的这个人，却怎么也不像那个能让他心甘情愿放下自尊帮他口交的家伙。

手指的捏力徒然加重，捏得山治下颌骨疼痛不已。索隆握刀的手轻轻往回一收拢，刀刃割破皮肤，在颈侧划出一道血线，静脉血从齐整的伤口中流淌出来，氤湿了小半圈衣领。

“我做，别伤害他…我是说，别伤害你自己。”

山治眼中的倔强瞬间被屈服所取代，他动手解开索隆的裤子，把那根半勃的东西握在手里，嘴唇微微张了张，没能成功克服心中的排斥感，接着再次下好决心，张嘴将那东西含了进去。

索隆欣赏着山治那张戾气完全被消磨干净的脸，施与抚慰般温柔的触摸着山治的脸颊和头发，以及被勉强撑开的嘴唇，他也不清楚自己为什么要这么做，只是手就这么动了起来，好像在做一件约定俗成的事。

没有任何多余的挑逗和技巧，山治不带一丝感情，甚至可以说是抗拒的大口吞吐着塞满口腔的硬物，机械性的前后晃动着脑袋，用力收拢嘴唇吸吮，想要尽快把里面的东西弄出来。屈辱感是他现在唯一能感受到的情绪，他努力保持冷静，泛出生理泪水的眼睛偷偷看向上方，视线落在了握刀的手上。

索隆正枕着靠背仰头望着天花板，全身心的享受着唇舌的服务，眯起眼睛爽快的喘息着，注意力已经被引开了。

山治用两只手握住茎体根部，大力的揉搓撸动，同时嘴唇的吸力一再加强，舌头乘胜追击不断磨蹭着顶端，终于如愿听到上方传来了一声闷哼。嘴巴里的东西开始颤动，热液喷涌出来灌注进他的咽喉，来不及吐净，他只能在慌乱中喝下一半，用舌头把疲软下去的器官从嘴里推出去，趁着射精后生理疲倦的空档，他出其不意的伸出手去夺刀。

索隆的运动神经反射之快，山治比任何人都要清楚，这样尝试性的抢夺果然没能成功，两双手同时握住刀柄僵持不下，刀刃与脖子间的距离拉远又贴近。索隆对山治的绝境反抗感到异常的愤怒，脑袋里的声音忽然变得歇斯底里，大声的嘶吼，吵得他头痛欲裂。

为什么不杀了他？要么他死，要么你去死，废物，为什么不杀了他？

闭嘴！你他妈的吵死了！

索隆的额头猛的撞向山治，头骨相撞的沉重闷响后两个人一齐滚在地上，手上的抢夺仍在继续，谁也不愿放松分毫。索隆将山治压在身下，把他的手狠狠撞向地面，山治咬紧牙关忍过腕关节挫伤的锐痛，提起膝盖顶向索隆的侧腰。

身上重压之物的距离越来越近，忽然施加在手上的力道一轻，索隆不再跟他争抢，只是虚握住刀柄，低下头来凑近他耳边，对他说:“臭厨子，我不是说了吗？不要管我，快点离开。”

熟悉的语调，熟悉的呼吸节奏，哪怕是这样一点微弱的差别，也被山治准确的捕捉到了。他的心脏停跳了一拍，扭过头看向索隆的脸，却只能看见一个表情不完整的侧脸，他不确定的小声询问道:“…绿藻头？是你吗？”

索隆转过脸看着他，脸上的笑容瞬间让他意识到情况不妙，一晃神间手上的刀已被夺去，刀尖不知什么时候指向了他的手掌。

“啊，是不是呢？”嘴角扬起的弧度增大，索隆握刀的双手一沉，将刀尖刺进山治的掌心，精钢直入血肉，切断骨头，从手背穿透出去，牢牢钉进了地板。

切骨之痛使山治喉咙中爆发出一声痛苦的哀嚎，左手被钉死在地面上，连抽离都无法做到，他只能用另一只手握住左腕稳定住手掌的位置，以激烈的喘息来缓解剧痛带来的精神压力。眨眼间冷汗就湿透了全身，刀身尚在伤口之中，血液流失的速度还不算太快，他蜷缩在地板上，看着那个完全不在意会废掉他双手的男人，头一次的，品尝到了前所未有的绝望。


	3. Chapter 3

索隆从地上站了起来，慢悠悠坐回沙发上，高潮后又进行了一番高强度的体力较量，他现在急需休息一下恢复体力。他给自己倒了杯水，一口气喝下大半杯，液体淌过咽喉，干渴感却依然还在。

脑中的争吵声终于平息下去，头痛感消失了，只有完成指令时，他才能获得片刻的安宁。

“让他再痛苦一点。”那个声音再度对他发号施令，可他已经开始厌倦了。

他从沙发上站起来，跪坐在山治身边，摸了摸浸满汗水的苍白无血色的脸，手指顺着脖子滑下去，抓住衬衫领口撕扯开扣子，在裸露出的胸膛上抚摸，捏住乳头用力一攥，山治蜷缩着的身体立马颤抖起来，抿紧嘴唇，不让自己的声音泄露分毫。

“一点也不可爱。”索隆说道。

那双蓝色眼眸中的火光怎么也无法浇熄，无论是先前的胁迫或者折辱，还是像现在这样摧残他的身体，那两簇火焰都会残留着微弱的火苗，伺机重新燃烧起来。

这火光烤得索隆焦躁不已，他的手重新往上移，触摸着山治的下巴尖，指腹轻轻刮蹭胡茬，然后手指忽然收握成拳，对着山治的脸砸下去，每一拳都用上了最大的力气，直揍得山治脸颊破皮，口鼻出血，那只拳头才终于满足的停止。

比起脸上被重拳击打的疼痛，牵扯到左手的伤口才更要命，每轻微的动上一下，深嵌在血肉中的刀刃都在拉扯着痛觉神经，扶住左腕的右手看来起不了什么作用，山治索性松开手，照着索隆的脸横扫着反击了一拳。

没有料到他还有力气反击，索隆捉住他的手，用舌头扫了一下被牙齿磕破的口腔内壁，啐出一口血沫，重新展露出笑容，似乎被点燃了斗志。

他把山治的右手按在膝盖上，拳头棱角对准悬空的肘关节侧边砸下，关节软骨韧带应声而裂，皮肤下顿时漫出青紫的淤血痕迹。在这样完全不能靠意志力熬过的剧痛之下，饶是山治顽强如此，仍忍不住惨叫出声，双手都无法使力发泄，他只能紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，用力到血水倒流入口腔，想以此来抒解手臂上传来的痛苦。

接连三拳打下，山治的右臂从肘部到指尖都彻底失去了知觉，损伤后的筋腱生理痉挛的抽搐不止。他几乎是用上了最后的力气，提起尚且能动的腿向索隆踹了过去，想为自己争取到一丝逃脱的机会，没有重心支撑，仅凭腿部肌肉力量踢出的一击只能发挥出不到平时一半的效力，被索隆抬起手臂轻松格挡。

捉住这只自动送上门的腿，索隆用左手托住山治的脚跟，屈起右臂抬高手肘，正要对着小腿腿骨垂直敲下时，门铃忽然响了起来。

这一击如果实施下来，这条腿基本上就要废了，山治本来已经咬着牙做好了承受的准备，此时见索隆停下动作，嘴里憋着的一股气顿时泄出，颓然的倒回地板上。

索隆与山治对视一眼，缓缓松开手，站起来踩住他的左臂，握住刀柄将长刀拔了出来。刀头抽离掌心，鲜血从贯穿伤中泉涌而出，摩擦切口的二次伤害让山治痛得牙齿打颤，却没有像第一次那样叫出声来。

电铃声仍在持续，外面传进了几声呼喊，索隆把山治从地上拎起来，推着他走向门口，关上客厅的灯，隐藏进门后的墙角处，再次卑劣的用刀指向自己，手扶在门锁上，眼神示意山治好好应付。

门打开一道小小的缝隙，山治把仍在不断滴血的手掌藏在门背后，关节断裂的手臂只能垂在身侧，脸颊和嘴角还带着新鲜的伤口，他微微侧过身把这些破绽隐藏进黑暗中，透过缝隙看向门外，是住在楼下的邻居。

“先生，我刚才听见楼上有砸东西和喊叫的声音，想着你是不是遇到了什么麻烦，就上来看看，你没事吧？”

山治知道现在自己脸上毫无血色，头发被冷汗湿透，看起来肯定极其狼狈，他只能努力牵扯嘴角，勉强露出一个笑容。

“抱歉，我在看电影，放得太大声打扰到你了？”

他的余光瞥见躲在门背后的索隆，抵在脖子上的沾血的刀刃闪着金属冷芒，表情隐在黑暗中看不分明。

拥有明亮光线的自由世界就在门缝之外，他只要一伸手似乎就能触到，可这背后的无尽地狱，却有着他无论如何也不能放手的人。索隆在偶尔恢复自我意识时，最常对他说的一句话就是:“臭厨子，别管我，快点离开。”

可他又怎么可能做得到呢？

“你要是再不开门，我差点就要报警了。你气色看起来有点差，真的没事吗？”

“谢谢，我真的没事。我会把电视的声音关小一点，非常抱歉。”

门缝缓缓合拢，照射进来的光亮一点点隐去，随着房门上锁的声音，山治的视野重新陷入黑暗。

索隆抓着他的头发把他丢回客厅的地板上，弯下腰从他的衣领之下抽出领带，两只手分别攥住领带的两端，从后方套住了他的脖子。

“都怪你太吵了。”膝盖抵住山治的后背，双手用力向后勒紧，对于索隆来说，这就只是一个简单的惩罚。脑袋里的那个声音告诉他，他必须给山治一个教训，让他乖乖听话，不要再做出无谓的抵抗，所以他丝毫不在意自己所做的行为会造成什么无法挽回的后果，就算这个人就这样被他弄死了，那又怎么样？

只能勉强抬起的左手抓挠着深嵌进皮肉中的布料，满手血液的润滑作用让山治根本找不准入手的位置，不消片刻，他就失去了最后一点力气，供血不足造成的大脑缺氧使他的意识逐渐变得模糊，热乎乎的泪水淌了下来。

他还是失败了，都是因为他的任性而为，如果他就这么死了，那个亲手把他送入死亡之境的家伙该有多难过？那家伙明明对他说过让他快点离开的，他当时为什么不听呢？

就在山治彻底失去意识之前，脖子上的压迫感忽然消失，他跌落回地板上，张着嘴好半天才猛吸入一口气，然后剧烈的咳嗽起来，缺氧的肺部大幅度收缩膨胀，他咳嗽到涕泗横流，快要呕吐。

容不得他再喘息片刻，索隆拽着他受伤的胳膊把他翻转过来，揉成团的领带强塞进他嘴里，然后解开他的皮带，将整条裤子连同内裤一起扯了下去。

直视着那双染满凌虐欲的眼睛，意识到索隆想做什么时，山治惊惶的挣扎起来，两只手近乎残废，他只能胡乱蹬踹着双腿，但此刻被恶灵侵占的索隆似乎早已失去了人类应有的痛感，即便被脚跟结结实实在肩头踹上几脚，他连眉头都不皱一下。

双腿被掰开分向两边，山治还来不及夹紧腿反抗，就感觉到后方被一个热量极高的东西抵住了。

索隆用手臂架住他的双腿，没有进行过任何前戏开拓的，甚至已经有一年多没接纳过异物进入的后穴紧紧闭合着，抗拒着不请自来的入侵者。索隆握住自己那根因看到山治的泪水而勃起成型的东西，抵住穴口，挺起腰蛮横的向里塞入。

与撕裂的疼痛共同到来的是强烈的心理厌恶感，山治瞪大眼睛不断摇头，被领带塞住的嘴巴里发出含糊的呜咽声。他的腰猛的抻直，抬起屁股极度不配合的躲开入侵，接着翻身滚向一边，从索隆手中挣脱出双腿，强忍着刀伤的疼痛，用左手支撑着身体一点点向反方向爬行。

他也不知道自己能逃到哪里去，但他必须要逃，他不想跟这样的索隆发生肉体关系，就像那些被他罩上防尘布精心保护起来的划线另一侧的领地一样，他只想固执的等待那个人回来，而不是现在这个彻头彻尾的冒牌货。

在山治缓慢挪动身体时，索隆在背后看着他，饶有兴致的就像在看什么有趣的表演，要不是现在有欲求急需解决，他很乐于继续欣赏山治苟延残喘的挣扎姿态。

看他现在这副惨兮兮的模样，你是不是更想要他了？脑袋里的声音这样问道。

对，想要的不得了。索隆舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，弯腰伸手一捞，就抓住了山治没挪出多远的脚，重新把他拖了回来，翻回正面。

那张脸上的泪痕和眼神中的惊恐，真是怎么看都看不够。

索隆用充满爱意的目光注视着山治的眼睛，手掌抚摸着那两条依然在抗拒他触碰的腿，动作温柔的就像在实施安抚。他曾经是个很含蓄的人，由于儿时的情感欠缺，哪怕是内心的感情强烈时，他也很少对山治表露出来，山治曾为此花费过不少心思，只为能够获得一些甜蜜的青睐。

而现在，被恶灵屏蔽了普通人类的情感，把邪恶的欲望无限放大，这样赤裸裸的充满爱意和渴求的目光，却只让山治觉得毛骨悚然。

山治抬脚踹向索隆的脸，被水汽扭曲的视线和所剩无几的体力让攻击失去了准头，索隆偏头轻松避开，假意的温柔表演够了，他捡起刚才丢在旁边的刀鞘，两手握住一端，像挥舞棒球棍那样高举过头，照着山治的小腿腿骨敲了下去。

咬紧口中的领带，痛苦的嘶喊声仍清晰的从山治的喉咙中迸发出来，他浑身上下每一块肌肉都紧绷起来，一下一下用后脑勺撞向地面，却无法抵消哪怕一丁点儿由断裂的腿骨处传来的剧痛。

索隆满意的丢掉刀鞘，把山治的腿重新掰开架高，在他虚弱到可以称之为无力的抵抗中，强硬的插入了他的身体。


	4. Chapter 4

只要活着，只要还有机会，哪怕被废掉双手，甚至折断身上的每一根骨头，山治也觉得自己可以咬着牙撑下去。可是现在，当那个他曾无比熟知的器官以粗鲁的方式强行侵犯进他的双腿间时，他还是被铺天盖地的挫败感击倒了。

哑着嗓子呼喊出的求饶声全部被遮挡在堵塞口腔的布料之后，又硬又烫的肉刃将他从中切开，撕裂伤从穴口一直蔓延至内部深处，鲜血与汗水混合在一起，沿着他的大腿根流淌到地板上。

从肢体不同方位传来的痛觉拧绞在一起争相输送进他的大脑，此时他已经分不清到底是哪里在疼，被索隆架住的双腿止不住的打颤，无血色的皮肤苍白如纸，唯有被敲裂的伤痕处青红得刺眼。

刚一进入，那根烙铁一样的刑具就急不可耐的抽送起来，不使用任何技巧，也不带任何怜悯，借着血液的润滑就那么机械性的前后抽动进出，撑开肠壁，摩擦着一再扩大的伤口。

这样反复经受折磨的痛苦比肢体上的其他伤痛更加难熬，山治用舌头推抵着口中的领带，不住的发出词句模糊的哼叫表示着抗议，徒劳无功的晃动着腰想要躲避下一次顶入，在侵略者眼中，这行为却像一个盛情的邀请。

终于如愿以偿获得了山治身体的使用权，索隆紧紧扣住他的腰，享受着他身体里的热度，每一次撞击都凶狠异常，尽情发泄着积压已久的欲望。

不管他现在的爱意是真是假，他对山治的渴求都是真实的，那些热恋时期的记忆和情感，深深印刻在他的大脑里，小到日常的眼神交流和隔靴搔痒的触碰，大到热烈的亲吻和肢体交缠，他都记得。只不过，这些场景全部都被蒙上了一层厚厚的纱，除了生理欲望外，他压根体会不到别的情绪。

在这一年中被关押在精神病院的病房里，每隔一段时间山治就会去看他一次，远远的站在门口，靠着墙壁对他说一些让他搞不懂的话。最开始的几次，每当他看见山治的脸，大脑中就会出现两个争吵不休的声音，吵得他头痛欲裂。

杀了面前这个让人心绪烦躁的家伙，还是竭尽所能的疼惜他，这两个声音不管再怎么嘶吼争论，唯独在一件事上，它们可以暂时的达成意见一致——得到他，然后将他占为己有，这是终止争吵的唯一办法。

为了让脑袋里的声音消失，索隆每次都反应激烈的想要靠近山治身边，挣脱拘束服，殴打那些企图阻拦他的护工和警卫，在大闹着制造了几场流血事件之后，往后的探望时间，他都会被提前一小时打上一针镇静剂。药物抑制了中枢神经，麻痹了肌肉，他安静的坐在病床上，看着山治聊起生活近况时偶尔展露出的笑容，明明近在眼前却触不可及，想要他的冲动变得越来越强烈，像疯狂生长的藤蔓，紧紧包裹缠绕住心脏，密不透风。

现在，他终于可以尽情的享用他的猎物了。

“厨子，你里面好紧，这一年里除了我以外，你没想过别人吗？”

语带嘲讽的问句听起来异常刺耳，山治扭开头，拒绝眼神与表情上的交流，避开了这个问题。

这样无声的状态让索隆觉得极其无趣，他伸手把山治嘴里的领带掏出来，捏住他的下巴扳过他的脸，强迫他正视着自己。

“被我上的时候，你难道不觉得兴奋吗？”

面对羞辱性十足的问话，山治倔强的抿紧嘴唇，不仅仅是呻吟，连一丝呼痛声都不再发出。

又来了，那双眼睛里的火光，被他打压下去的神采，又开始有复苏的迹象了。虎口捏紧印着通红勒痕的脖颈，索隆一边暴躁的持续顶送着腰胯，一边再次挥拳对着山治的脸砸下去，压下心头升腾起烦躁感，他催逼道:“厨子，说话！”

落在脸上的拳头将左眼的视线震得模糊，鼻腔里又湿又热的开始发痒，山治抬起被血水完全染红的左手，握住了索隆的手腕。

“绿藻头…你在吗？”他气若游丝的问道。

他现在已经没有任何东西可以依靠了，连他自己都不行，他吃了败仗，只能祈祷着会有奇迹降临，直视着索隆的眼睛，想要从他除了性欲和暴躁全无其他的陌生眼神中找寻出哪怕一丝一毫的熟悉感。

也该醒过来了吧？还要做到什么地步你才能被唤醒？那个侵占你身体的家伙就那么无法违抗吗？你的意志力就只到这种程度而已吗？混帐东西！

“我就在这里啊，你在叫谁？”明明彼此的视线是交融相汇的，索隆却觉得山治是在看着别的什么人，这感觉真他妈糟透了，他的下面还紧紧含着他的阴茎，心里却又在想着其他人，为什么会这样？

抓着山治的两条腿往上提高折叠起他的腰，索隆跪坐起来，前倾身体，改为由上而下的角度向内插入，故意将整个侵犯的过程展现在山治眼前。穴口周围的嫩肉零散分布着几道殷红的裂痕，粘液与血迹让双腿间脏污得一塌糊涂，感受不到一丁点快感的性器萎靡的垂坠着，前液被挤压出来，可怜的随着晃动滴落在胸膛上。

因兴奋充血而胀得通红的器官在穴肉间索取无度的快速穿梭，最初，那个本不该用来承欢的私密部位承受着被顶弄的痛苦时，山治还会给出一点反应。但渐渐的，那些微弱的挣扎和抵抗都消失了，他老老实实躺在地板上，眼神无焦的望着漆黑的天花板，身体随着上方沉重的撞击晃动不止，眼里的泪水始终没停过。

泪腺一旦打开就很难再收住，实际上，山治现在并不觉得难过或者愤怒，情绪甚至可以说是平静无波。他开始思考起一些事，陷入到某段回忆当中，刚跟索隆在一起的几个月里，那家伙还什么都不懂，总是在床上做出些笨拙的会弄疼他的蠢事，那时候的疼痛和此刻相比，竟然莫名的让他觉得有些甜蜜。

不知不觉间，山治的嘴角牵扯出一丝笑意，这个细微的变化被索隆看在眼里，那些尖啸刺耳的争吵声又在他脑中响了起来。

只要他不在了，你就不会这么焦躁了，你就自由了，为什么不杀了他？

你那么爱他，下得去手吗？

我帮你。我帮你下定决心。

索隆捡起刀，一手揽紧山治的腿，一手反握刀柄，刀尖竖直向下，腰胯挺动的速度骤然加快，肉体相撞的声音顿时变得响亮起来。即将实施的行动刺激着他的兴奋神经，快感如涨潮般汹涌泛滥，每一个毛孔都舒畅无比。他马上就要自由了。

山治看着指向自己的武士刀，又看向索隆的脸，嘴角的笑容忽然变得灿烂，他抬起手抚摸着索隆箍紧自己大腿的手臂，又触摸向他的脸，手指上半凝固的血液在脸颊上涂抹出花瓣一样的血迹。他头一次的主动抬起腰，配合起粗暴无章法的抽送，即便被侵入的地方只剩痛苦，他也尽可能的做出享受的样子，晃动腰臀迎合着撞击，嘴唇微微张开，发出动情的呻吟声，直勾勾的盯着索隆的眼睛问道:“绿藻头，你在的…对吗？”

“你在对谁说话？看着我。看着我！”

为什么会这么焦躁？为什么只要一看到这张脸，内心就无法安宁，是不是只要他不在了，一切就轻松了？

头痛得像有人在用钢钉敲入头骨，铁锤接连不断的施与重击，钉尖钻裂骨骼，一直打透进脑仁之中。索隆痛苦的大吼出声，把所有的焦躁和愤怒全部发泄在下半身，激烈的冲撞撕开那些密集的伤口，山治再也扛不住了，手臂颓然坠落，仰着头惨叫起来。

堆积的快感直接将索隆送上高潮，他把性器抵进甬道最深处，把属于自己的精液像做标记般深深地灌注进山治的身体，握刀的手随之下沉，刀尖直直贯入山治的腹腔。

本来以为做完这件事，那些嘈杂的声音就能休止，但与预期相反的，嘈杂的声音瞬间扩大到仿佛充满了整个世界。

索隆同时松开山治的腿和刀柄，倒退着跌坐在地上，挥拳砸向一旁的茶几，玻璃碎裂纷飞，碎片将他的手指割得血肉模糊，他却完全感觉不到伤口上传来的痛楚，只有头骨快要被掀开似的疼痛才是他唯一在意的事。

他开始在房间里发了疯般的打砸家具和摆设，把所有能搬动的东西砸得破烂稀碎，但头痛依然还在一刻不停的折磨着他，他完全不知道自己该做些什么，才能将这样的折磨减缓一些。

忽然，他看到原本倒卧在客厅中央的山治手捂着腹部的刀伤艰难的爬了起来。

他还能动啊？难怪，原来是刚才做得还不够彻底。

索隆走到山治背后跪了下去，用手臂环绕住他的脖子，用力勒紧。

只要你死了，我就自由了。

脖子上的力道越收越紧，山治却一点也不惊慌，像是早就在等待这一刻般，从容的握住刀柄，用尽了力气将刀身插入更深，锋利的刀尖从后背贯出，一直捅进索隆的身体。

手臂的勒力就这样消失了，背后有个沉重的重量靠了上来，山治回过头，看见索隆把脸枕在他的肩膀上，闭着眼睛，安静得像是睡着了。他艰难的抬起因脱力和失血而颤抖的手，摸上那张许久未见的平静面容，不敢确定自己是不是成功了。

身前的空气极速降温，山治转过头，看见皮肉烧焦的骷髅骸骨站立在跟前，正低着头用黑暗空洞的眼睛盯着他。

“为什么非要跟我抢呢？这么好的一具驱壳，可惜了。”恶灵这样问他。

他勉强用指尖托起索隆的下巴，亲吻他的嘴唇，欣喜的盯着那张终于让他感到熟悉的脸，回答道:“因为他本来就是我的。”

“好吧，这一年我也玩够了，那我现在还给你一具尸体。”

等山治再回过头时，恶灵已经不见了踪影。他用手肘向后轻轻顶了顶索隆的肚子，想要把他唤醒，却没有反应。想到恶灵最后说的那句话，他慌了神，吻住索隆的嘴唇向他嘴里输着气，但是极度的兴奋过后，失血过多的后果逐渐显露出来，他的意识开始模糊了。

“醒醒啊，喂，看我一眼，你这个混账，白痴，卑鄙小人，老子为了你付出了这么多努力，你怎么敢这样对我？”骂到最后，山治虚弱得连吐字都觉得困难，接下来他将要面临的是缺血休克，他必须想办法度过这最后一关。

想起先前被脱掉的裤子里放着手机，他连忙想要抬起右手去把丢在不远处的裤子拽过来，关节断裂的手臂僵直着无法打弯，他与索隆的身体又被武士刀钉在一起，根本挪移不了分毫。

他咬了咬牙，低吼着强迫自己的右臂关节弯曲，伸直手指，终于将裤脚抓在手里拽向身边，从裤兜里摸出手机，点亮屏幕，视线却模糊到什么也看不清了，他沉重的喘息着，手指不听使唤的在屏幕上点动着按键，指节越来越僵硬，动作越来越迟缓，在将电话拨通之前，他彻底失去了意识。


	5. Chapter 5

窗帘拉开，倾泻进室内的阳光温度暖得刚刚好，山治被光线晃得眯了眯眼睛，笑容和煦故作乖巧地目送护士小姐走出病房，等待片刻后，掀开被子从病床上坐起来。

遍体鳞伤的身体只敢颤巍巍的小幅度挪动，一切动作都僵硬而迟缓，他花了很长时间才成功穿上拖鞋从床边站起，扶着床沿小口喘息着休息了一会儿，才一瘸一拐的走向房门边，透过门板上的玻璃窗观察了一下走廊，推开门走了出去。

早已在门外待命多时的穿着病号服的小男孩兴致勃勃的从他手里接过糖果，剥开糖纸把圆滚滚的糖球丢进嘴里，一溜烟跑向走廊尽头的病房。

山治从兜里掏出一支烟，横在鼻子前嗅了嗅烟草的气味，在严格禁烟的医院里，带伤在身，他只能用这种方式来缓解难捱的烟瘾。他倚着门框，注意到被他收买的小鬼对看守在那间病房门前的警员说着什么，然后夸张的撒泼哭闹起来，拉拉扯扯的把他拽走了。

打着石膏的左腿一沾地就疼，他只能倚靠着墙壁，用幸免于难的右腿小步蹦跳着向前挪移，每蹦一下，腹部和后方私密处的缝线伤口就会遭受牵扯，疼得他冷汗直冒，但他依然坚定的继续向前走着，越过了三间病房，来到走廊尽头的那间，推开了房门。

病床上的病人尚在熟睡，面容平静，呼吸均匀，眉心轻轻蹙起，透着一丝倦意。山治又观察了一下身后走廊上的动静确保没人发现他，掩上房门，扶着墙壁走到病床边，低头注视着病人的脸，用病号服的长衣袖裹住手掌，抬起手想帮忙擦拭掉额头上因高烧而泌出的汗水。

病人睁开眼睛，隔着布料握住了他的手，责备的语气里满是无奈：“你怎么又来了？”

上午才刚被人架回去不久，这小子最近几天每天都要变着花样玩几次偷溜进来的把戏，完全不把医生要他躺好静养的话放在心上。

“一个人呆在病房里太无聊了，过来跟你说说话。”见索隆醒了，山治笑了起来，坐上床沿，压迫到股缝时小小的抽了口气。

“不想活了吗你，缝线崩开了怎么办？”索隆单手扶住山治的腰，避免他坐不稳从床边滑下去，用手肘支撑着身体，背靠枕头坐了起来，牵扯到肚子上的刀伤时咬了咬牙，状况同样好不到哪去。

山治将藏在袖子里的手摸上索隆的额头，想摸摸他的烧退了没有，隔着一层布料的触碰，感受到的体温并不真实。

“老子地狱不收，哪有那么容易死掉，倒是你啊，只受了一刀的家伙凭什么可以躺得比我久？”

索隆沉默着抬起被手铐铐住的那只手，扯了扯扣在床架上的另一端，从他醒来时这个东西就在这里了，把他的活动范围限制在这间病房里，哪里都去不了。

山治看了一眼手铐，又歪过头看向索隆的眼睛，这双眼睛里的放松和平静，他已经思念了整整一年，现在，他只恨不得将自己融进这久违的目光里。

“说起这个，你还没感谢我。”抬起缠满纱布的左手，山治敲了敲自己的脑袋，揶揄道：“要不是我跟那几个警察说你这里有问题，你大概已经被他们当作重罪犯看守起来了。”

一旦提及之前发生的事，气氛就会变得有些微妙，索隆悄悄握了握拳，避开山治的注视，低头盯着盖在身上的被子，说：“那你还敢一直过来找我？”

山治像是全然没有察觉到气氛的变化，身体向后挪了挪，靠上床头，仰头望向反射在天花板上的一小片方形的阳光，回答道：“你这颗白痴绿藻头有什么好怕的？肾脏差点被老子切掉半颗，我提前说好，要是以后你那方面的功能出现问题，我会毫不犹豫的把你给甩了。”

交友经历少得可怜的索隆是个不太会分辨玩笑的人，但这一次，他分辨出来了这句玩笑话。他重新抬起头，看着山治盈满笑意的侧脸，把手轻轻搭在他的手臂上，关节筋骨尽裂的右臂此时被打上石膏挂在胸前，上面被护士和一些贪玩的小病号用彩笔画上了乱七八糟的鲜艳图案。

看着被装扮得幼稚无比的石膏壳，索隆只觉得胸口沉闷不已，他还记得自己当时是怎样将这只胳膊硬生生打断，一想到山治哭泣的脸，他的心口处就紧紧的揪成一团，连呼吸都变得困难。

“就算我赶你走，你不是也没走吗？”索隆沉下一口气，语气认真的继续说：“厨子，下一次…”

下一次再发生这种事，你必须头也不回的离开。

山治已经猜出身旁一根筋的白痴又要说出什么类型的话来了，在那些让他厌烦的话出口之前，他用衣袖捂住索隆的嘴，逼视着他的眼睛，凶巴巴的威胁道：“你要是敢再对我讲那几句废话，我他妈现在就把你的嘴踢烂。”

索隆眉头紧皱惊讶的与山治对视了片刻，似乎是在思考着自己接下来该说些什么才能劝动山治听他的话，最终，紧绷的表情松缓下去，他叹了口气，握住山治的手腕把他的手移开：“好，我知道了。”

山治这才满意的收回手，把打着沉重石膏的腿拎上床放好，边抽着气小声呼痛，边挪动着身体在床上躺下来，索隆向旁边挪了挪给他让出位置，昨天才出现发炎症状的腹部伤口抽痛不止。他们就像两个年过古稀、骨头僵硬的老头子，动作迟缓，颤颤巍巍的互相搀扶着在狭窄的单人病床上面对面躺好，等到终于安顿下来后，注视着彼此汗水淋漓的狼狈相，都忍不住笑了起来。

连这样日常的相视而笑，对山治来说都是失而复得的珍宝，他的心里泛起一阵酸楚，蜷缩起身体向索隆靠近了一些。气氛就像他们第一次接吻时那样水到渠成，他盯着索隆的嘴唇，干燥得有些发白的唇瓣让他很想啃咬上去，他咽了一口唾沫，问道:“现在这间房间里，有吗？”

这些年他们已经经历过太多次类似的情景，不用太多言语，索隆就听懂了他话里的意思，扫视了一眼整间房间，点了点头，回答说:“有。”

其实在他的视野中，病房里空空荡荡，哪有什么吓人的幽灵，山治却听信了他的话，闭上眼睛，下巴微微扬起，主动把嘴凑了上去。

久违的动情亲吻，不需要热烈的厮磨或是狂野的啃咬，就能把这一年间相见却又不见的思念倾诉出来，仅仅只是唇与唇之间吸吮碾磨，伸出舌尖来相互舔蹭，就让他们满足不已。

一吻终了，他们的呼吸都有些急促，山治摸索着抓住索隆的手，扣住他的手指紧紧握着，即便挤压到了掌心的伤口也不愿意放松分毫。

等到气息缓和得差不多了，山治再一次追问起这些天来一直让他感到不安的问题:“喂，你真的…什么都不记得了吗？”

索隆一直都不太会撒谎，他开始庆幸自己刚才骗山治闭上眼睛，那他就可以不用刻意隐藏眼神中的懊悔，装作没事的回答道:“嗯，不记得了。我做了什么？”

“没什么，一些让人伤脑筋的小事而已，不记得也罢。”再次确认了想要的答案，山治偷偷松了口气。

事情已经结束了，结局皆大欢喜，他不希望索隆再因此承受更多不必要的困扰。不记得最好，省掉了很多后续矫情的麻烦，他做那些事可不是为了事后哭哭啼啼的邀功或者寻求安慰，只要索隆能够顺利的回到他身边，他就满足了。

更何况，那副哭喊求饶着在人身下被迫承欢的悲惨模样，他不想让他的恋人看到。

山治在思考着这些秘密时，难得安静的紧闭着双眼，睫毛微微颤动，被打断又重新修复的鼻梁上贴着外伤胶带，眼角裂伤的结痂已经剥落了，不知道将来会不会留下伤疤。

索隆静静审视着山治的脸，越看越觉得心痛难抒。被恶灵侵占身体时，他的真实意志就像被扣在一个怎么也打不破的玻璃罩中，有眼可看有耳可听，甚至能够嗅到血腥气息和汗水的味道，但唯独不能控制自己的身体。无论是说出那些羞辱的话，还是做出那些摧残肢体的暴力行为，他都站在施虐者的第一视角，目睹着整个事件的发生过程，却像个废物一样无计可施。

他憎恨自己的软弱无能，如果他当初能够小心一点不与恶灵目光相接，如果他能意志坚定的早点夺回身体的支配权，那山治是不是就不用遭受这些苦难了？他很想百倍千倍的把那些痛苦报复回自己身上，而现在，他能为山治做的，只有装作他没有目睹这一切，那家伙的自尊心那么强，那么倔强，大概只有这样才能让他心里好受些了吧。

手指抚上依然有些缺血苍白的脸，描摹着眉眼的轮廓，指头划过睫毛，蹭得山治有点痒。

他重新抓住索隆的手，趁被引开的警员还没回来，有一搭没一搭的找话聊着天:“康复以后，我们得找时间拜访一下住在楼下的邻居，好好表示一番感谢。要不是他多心的报了警，我跟你可能都已经埋进土里了。”

“好。”

“虽然他以前总是上来敲门抱怨我们走路的声音太吵，没想到人竟然还不错。”

“嗯。”

“喂，你到底有没有在好好听我说话啊？”

“我在听。”

山治微微睁开眼睛，想要确认一下索隆的表情，他用模糊的视线在病房里快速扫过一圈，发现视野中干干净净，根本一只幽灵都没有。

“你又骗我？”眼睛彻底睁开后，山治挑了挑眉，眼看立马就要发作，在他接下来的脏话骂出口之前，索隆捏住他的下巴，用亲吻把他的话堵了回去。

“你这个…”接着堵住了第二句。

“你他妈的…”接着堵住了第三句。

接连实施了几次，山治终于把要骂的话忘得一干二净，头脑里一片混沌，耳根热得发红，他忿忿的抬手在索隆额头上赏了一巴掌。

索隆笑着捉住他的手，亲吻了一下他掌心中缠裹着纱布的地方，说:“臭厨子，你是不是忘了跟我说一句话？”

“啊，我想想。”山治故作不知的思考了好一会儿，然后在索隆过于深邃的让他浑身不自在的注视中回答道。

“欢迎回来，混账绿藻头。”

END


End file.
